childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors
Description Warriors are action packed thrillers written by Erin Hunter. They focus on cats who are organised into "clans", and fight each other over their territory, prey or just because they don't like each other. The books are mainly about the struggles individual cats face in being loyal to the "warrior code" (a code of honour which the cats are expected to follow) and each other. You must read them in order, starting with the first series. They only make sense in the correct order. Reader's Reviews 1 An absolutely magnificent series of books. I really enjoyed them. Books in the series Warriors (Original Series) *Into the Wild *Fire and Ice *Forest of Secrets *Rising Storm *A Dangerous Path *The Darkest Hour Warriors: The New Prophecy series.]] *Midnight *Moonrise *Dawn *Starlight *Twilight *Sunset Warriors: Power of Three *The Sight *Dark River *Outcast *Eclipse *Long Shadows *Cruel Season (not yet published) Warriors: Omen of the Stars *The Fourth Apprentice It has been confirmed that their will be a fourth main series of Warriors, with the orignal title of the series, The Fourth Apprentice being changed to Omen of the Stars, and the title The Fourth Apprentice being recycled as the first book in the series. Warriors: Super Editions *Firestar's Quest Warriors: Field Guides *Secrets of the Clans *Cats of the Clans *Code of the Clans Warriors: Manga Warriors: Manga: Graystripe's Trilogy *The Lost Warrior *Warrior's Refuge *Warrior's Return Warriors: Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha's Trilogy * Into the Woods * Escape from the Forest * Title as yet unkown of the third book in this trilogy Other Manga *The Rise of Scourge Books in the series in chronological order *''Into the Wild'' (Warriors (Original series)) *''Fire and Ice'' (Warriors (Original series)) *''Forest of Secrets'' (Warriors (Original series)) *''Rising Storm'' (Warriors (Original series)) *''A Dangerous Path'' (Warriors (Original series)) **''The Rise of Scourge'' (rough placement, the book is before The Darkest Hour, but around the same time as Rising Storm/A Dangerous Path. **Tigerstar and Sasha's trilogy (rough placement, but around here). ***''Into the Woods'' ***''Escape from the Forest'' *''The Darkest Hour'' (Warriors (Original series)) *''Firestar's Quest'' (Super Edition) *''Midnight'' (The New Prophecy) *''Moonrise'' (The New Prophecy) *''Dawn'' (The New Prophecy) **Graystripe's Trilogy (rough placement) ***''The Lost Warrior'' ***''Warrior's Refuge'' ***''Warrior's Return'' *''Starlight'' (The New Prophecy) *''Twilight'' (The New Prophecy) *''Sunset'' (The New Prophecy) *''The Sight'' (Power of Three) *''Dark River'' (Power of Three) *''Outcast'' (Power of Three) *''Eclipse'' (Power of Three) *''Long Shadows'' (Power of Three) *''Cruel Season'' (not yet published) (Power of Three) Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 10+ *Reading Aloud Age: 9+ There is quite a bit of violence in the fighting scenes. There are some gruesome bits, but rare. The Cats believe in "StarClan" which are their the spirits of their ancestors watching over them. The cats also recieve dreams and prophecys from StarClan. There is a very clear distinction between good and evil. If you like this you might like (please add other books here) External Links *The offical website of the books *The Warriors Wiki Warning: The above links contain spoilers. You have been warned! Category:Adventure Category:Talking Animals Category:Age 10-12 Category:Age 13-16 Category:Battles Category:Fantasy Category:Warriors Category:Fighting